1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition obtained from rice bran, process for the preparation thereof, and use of the composition as a deodorant.
The deodorizing composition according to the invention is orally administrated to animals inclusive of man, pet animals, domestic animals, experimental animals to substantially inhibit an appearance of various unpleasant or offensive smell of ozostomy, body odor, urine odor and others.
2. Related Arts
Exclusion of offensive smells is quite important, so as not to impede human communication or to keep good life environment.
When an animal is bred and more particularly, a cat, dog or the like animal is bred indoors, as a pet or experimental one, there are many cases of that so called "beastly or brute odor" due to body odor, smell of sweat, excretions of the animal floats indoor space and is adsorbed by textile interior decorarations, furnitures as well as architectural structures such as wall and pillar, so that the architecture per se will develop a strange and offensive odor. Such an odor shall not be so noticed by the breeder and concerned party, but gives strong unpleasant feelings to a third party.
Therefore, various measures have been proposed, but actually adopted measures are of ventilation and/or utilization of a spray- or stationary-type deodorant.
Among the conventional measures to the offensive odor, "ventilation" is too passive and its effectivity is quite low. While, almost all of the deodorants produce a masking of the offensive odor with a smell of a fragrant substance and as deodorants for pet animals, a specially prescribed one for the kind of pet animal has been marketed, but a smell depends on a personal liking or preference, so that the smell giving a nice feeling to a certain person may give unpleasant feeling to another person. In recent years, further, so-called "odorless-type deodorant" has been marketed, but this type one develops a certain strange or unfamiliar smell, although it is, in general, hard to identify a specific type of the smell.